Uragiri
by Tsubasafangirl
Summary: Chrom and Robin take the Shepherds to aid a village plagued with bandits. Not too much out of the ordinary. Except that with a traitor among them and a bandit that will do anything for Ylisse's most treasured and powerful artifact, it might prove to be harder than they thought. Fluff, romance, blood and betrayal. ChromXF!Robin
1. Chapter 1

Robin knew that the Shepherds would be leaving soon. There was a town maybe half a day's walk from Ylisstol and there were messages of distress sent by the villagers that some bandits had attacked them. They were leaving shortly to lend them a hand, but Robin thought she still had some time. Maybe an hour.

She was so tired. Being the Shepherd's chief tactician was taking its toll on the young amnesiac. While Fredrick ordered the other Shepherds to gather up supplies and organize into pairs, Robin slipped away to her quarters, hoping to catch a nap before they all set out.

Pushing open the door, Robin entered her room, yawning widely. She had been given this little one room study, as she liked to call it, not too long ago and it wasn't much, but it sure beat sleeping in a tent!

The room was rather small, but it still fit a nice double bed with a beautiful hand carved headboard and a desk that was piled high with many books on battle strategy, magic, paperwork and maps and still gave her a bit of room to move around. Her favorite thing though, was the large window that faced the castle gardens. Robin loved to get up early and watch the bright sunrise over the millions of different flowers and trees. Waking up so early was probably part of what made her so tired all the time.

She unbuckled her cloak and let it drop from her shoulders onto the floor. After unlacing her boots and stepping out of them, she threw herself onto her bed, not even bothering to pull the blankets over herself, and fell asleep in her clothes, laying on her stomach with her head to one side.

Not even ten minutes later, there was a soft knock at her door. Robin didn't stir, for she was out cold, but the person entered anyway, feeling he didn't need to really ask permission to enter.

"Robin, we're leaving shortly." Chrom said quietly, glancing into to the small room to his tactician's sleeping form. When she didn't move, he sighed lightly and smiled, closing the door softly behind him.

Chrom walked over to the bed, stepping over her cloak, and sat down on the edge, a bit harder than he needed to. The bed bounced a couple of times under his weight, but Robin still didn't wake.

He brought his gloved hand to her face and brushed a few strands of white hair out from her closed eyes. He hesitated, reluctant to wake her from her peaceful slumber. This was his favorite time to see her because she looked so relaxed and calm, not her usually pressured and tense look she had when she was in battle or coming up with a plan. When she was sleeping, Chrom felt like he didn't need to worry about his Robin heading out recklessly to fight something dangerous without him like she was prone to. She was….his favorite and most worrisome distraction.

Chrom touched her cheek that wasn't against the bedspread lightly and held his hand there, feeling her gentle movements as she breathed. He smiled at his love, and leaned down to her and placed his lips against hers in a very chaste kiss.

Finally with that touch, Robin began to come to. Chrom felt her begin to stir beneath him. As smoothly as he could, he rolled her over onto her back and began to kiss her with more intensity. Chrom knew she was awake now because she was starting to kiss him back.

She smiled against his lips as she slowly opened her eyes. "Mm… I love it when you wake me up like that."

Chrom pulled away to gaze down at her. "You're quite difficult to wake up, you know."

"Then you should try harder." She replied as she reached up to his chest and grabbed the fastener of his shoulder armor, pulling him down for another kiss.

Much obliged, Chrom moved up further onto the bed, straddling her waist without breaking the kiss. He slid one hand behind her neck and the other to her waist while Robin fiddled with the fasteners of his armor and cape.

She worked them open and pushed it off of him. It landed on the bed beside them. When he was free of it, Robin ran her hands over his toned arms, up his shoulders and into his soft blue hair. Chrom deepened the kiss, gently biting her bottom lip then running his tongue over it for permission to enter. Robin let him in, her soft moan muffled as he explored her mouth. She arched her back to press herself into him, searching for more contact.

Untangling one hand from his hair, Robin brought one hand down to his abdomen, tugging at the hem of his shirt to pull it away from his skin. She slid her hand underneath his shirt, loving the feeling of his warm skin against her hand. She moved her hand lightly over his muscled abdomen.

Chrom apparently didn't like it as much as Robin did. He twitched away from her hand, breaking their kiss and moving his face away from hers. He touched his hand to hers over the cloth of his shirt, stopping her movements.

She looked up at him in confusion briefly before coming to a sudden realization. She smirked at the man above her. "My my Chrom."

"What?" He asked maybe a tad too defensively. He saw that knowing look in her eyes.

"I didn't know you were ticklish."

"I am _not_!" He retorted.

"Gods, Chrom, you are actually the most transparent person I have ever met."

"Shut up!"

Robin laughed and placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing him off of her and switching their positions. Now straddling _his_ waist, Robin grabbed both sides of his face with her hands and kissed him firmly. Chrom kissed her back, all of his defensiveness dissolving. His hands found her waist again and he leaned up into the kiss.

With his guard back down, Robin grinned against his lips and pulled away quickly, taking her hands from his face and attacking his ribs with a fierce tickle assault.

His reaction was priceless: He practically shrieked and immediately withered and twisted to try and free himself from Robin's attack.

"GAH! S-stop, Robin!" Chrom fell victim to the most common reaction to getting tickled and began giggling hysterically.

Robin snorted and laughed evilly, continuing by ducking her hands under his shirt to make it worse.

"Robin! Enough!" Chrom managed, his laughter echoing in the small room. He tried to grab at her arms but she used her position to her advantage to keep him in place.

Unfortunately for Robin, gravity decided that Chrom's forgotten shoulder armor should roll off the shifting bed at that moment and clatter rather loudly to the ground. Robin started at the sudden noise, pausing her actions for a second.

Chrom took advantage of her quick distraction and pushed her over backwards off of him. She cried out in surprise as her balance was thrown off and she landed on her back, the bed bouncing slightly under her.

Chrom crawled on top of her and grabbed her wrists. She let him pin them above her head.

"Okay, okay. You got me. Feel better now?"

"That was… very unfair."

"Don't give away your weaknesses then." Robin returned with the air of a tactician in her voice. She smiled fondly up at him and hooked her left leg over his lower back, pulling him down to meet her lips again.

"Hey, Robin! ROBIN!" Was Lissa's only warning before the door of Robin's quarters burst open, revealing the blonde war cleric. "We're leaving now! And have you seen Chr…" She trailed off at the sight of her brother and the chief tactician tangled together on the bed.

Instantly, Robin shoved Chrom off of her and scurried off her bed, straightening her shirt and her face bright red.

"Ahem, were you looking for me, Lissa?" Chrom asked sheepishly, his own face supporting a blush as well. He climbed off the bed and snatched up his armor from the ground beside the bed. He began to reattach it to himself.

Lissa giggled. "You guys should really hang a sock on the door or something! Anyway, we're ready to leave anytime you two are. So hurry and finish up, okay?" She winked and slipped back out the door.

"Wait, Lissa! We weren't-" Robin started but Lissa was already gone. She turned to Chrom, her expression distraught. "Oh Gods, rumors are going to be spreading like wild fire."

Chrom scooped Robin's coat off of the ground and walked up to her. He pulled it across her shoulders and gathered her into his arms for a hug. "Maybe, but it's all in good fun. Don't let their teasing get to you."

She nodded softly and rested her head against his shoulder, slipping her own arms around him. "We… should probably get going."

"Mm…Five more minutes…" He mumbled into her hair.

She snorted and pulled back a bit to look up at him. "What are you, twelve? Let's go."

Chrom leaned in for one more kiss on her lips before he took her hand in his and lead her to the door, their fingers entwining. "Fine, but when we get back, I get to have my way with you."

"Pervert!" Robin scoffed, but she grinned when she said it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Checkmate!" Robin yelled, her white hair being blown back from the force of her Thoron tome. The risen she had been fighting fell off its horse and faded into purple smoke.

"Nice one, Mother!" Morgan cheered from beside her, making quick work of another risen with an Elfire tome. "You really hit him good!"

"Keep your head in the battle, Morgan!" Lucina shouted to him from where she and her father were locked in battle with five more risen. She cut down two with a couple easy swings of her Falchion.

He stuck his tongue out at her before whirling around to finish a risen on a griffin that Nowi was having trouble with.

Robin smiled at him, feeling so proud of her future son and daughter. She turned away from her children and husband and stepped away from the fray to do a routine check on the Shepherds:

Chrom, Lucina and Morgan were having no troubles. Ricken and Lissa were also faring well, as were Tharja and Libra. Both couples fought marvellously together and a few risen were never a challenge for them. Donnel looked like he could've used some help with a risen knight but just as Robin thought that, Anna came to his aide. Where was… Ah, Virion was shooting arrow after arrow at the risen from the safety of a high tree. Robin watched as a risen cut Henry solidly across his left arm with a lance. Henry began to giggle hysterically as his blood was absorbed into his cloak and fired at the risen with a Ruin tome. Robin shuddered; no matter how good of a sage he was, Henry gave her the creeps. Lon'qu and Panne, check. Frederick, check. Sully and Stahl…

Suddenly, a hand with a sickly smelling cloth covered Robin's mouth and nose from behind. She sucked in a panicked breath through the cloth without thinking as her Thoron tome was knocked from her hand and her arms were twisted behind her back. Robin immediately began to feel drowsy from the drug on the cloth and she struggled to free herself from her attacker's hold, now disoriented. She tried to call out to her family and friends, but she couldn't form the words or raise her voice. Her head spun with dizziness and she would have lost her balance if she had not been supported by the person or thing behind her. Her attacker began to drag her backwards away from the battle still raging in front of her.

Through the haze of her fading consciousness, Robin turned her head to look over her shoulder, hoping to get a glimpse of her attacker.

She couldn't believe her eyes. No. It's not him. It couldn't be him. She must already be dreaming.

Behind her was a tall man with tousled brown hair and used to be gentle brown eyes. The same kind man she had fought with for so long, put her trust in for so long. Those same eyes that avoided her own now.

 _Why, Stahl?_ She thought, the betrayal stinging painfully in her chest, before everything faded into blackness. _Why?_

 **A/N It's too short for not posting in an eternity, I know, but I will be posting more soon. Merci et R &R!**


End file.
